Not Impressed
by reachgracebyfalling
Summary: There's a reason why June trusts Neal.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Not Impressed.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Neal Caffrey is five years old the first time he meets June.

.

She's elegant and kind and only has sad eyes for Neal's Mother.

Her older half sister's daughter.

.

They meet at a park a quarter of a state away from Neal's home because Neal's Father doesn't like anyone knowing they have someone like June in the family.

And because June can't be in the same zip code with Neal's Father without wanting to call some of Byron's _friends _to show him what some people do to redneck assholes.

.

When June takes them shopping Neal gets a cupcake from the bakery and a toy car and a new pair of shoes. Neal's Mother gets that week's groceries, an envelope full of cash and an offer to come live with June and her family in New York.

.

Neal's Mother sadly declines.

.

This is not the first time Neal has heard of New York, but it is the first time he thinks he should remember it.

.

He calls June Nanna; because he doesn't like the one he already has, and she laughs and shows him a complicated sleight of hand magic trick.

One that Neal only has to attempt four times before mastering it.

.

Neal's Mother is not impressed.

.

:::

.

The second time Neal Caffrey meets June, he's eighteen years old and ran away from home two years ago.

.

It's not his first visit to New York, but it's his only one where he's gone to visit his Nanna.

.

Neal can charm his way into just about anywhere, pick almost any lock and is proving to be a genius with a paint brush.

.

June is not impressed by any of this and tells him to phone home.

Neal's Mother has been making weekly calls, trying to find out if Neal's still alive.

.

Neal calls his Mother; promising to try and visit, raids Byron's closet and sets the housemaid's hearts a flutter.

.

June is not impressed.

.

:::

The third time Neal meets June, he's twenty two and he's preparing to bury his Mother.

.

She'd left his Father three years before and been ill, but happy.

.

June holds Neal's hand during the funeral and sneaks him away from the wake to break into the local bank.

Not to take anything, just... to have something to do.

Something that doesn't involve smiling or thanking people for their over-cooked tuna casseroles.

.

The bank has almost no security.

.

Neal is not impressed.

.

:::

.

The fourth time Neal meets June he's twenty four and has acute bronchitis.

.

He's in the hospital with an identity only Mozzie knows about.

.

And June is visiting a friend, when she overhears a nurse trying to describe the exact shade of blue of _Brian Larkin's _eyes.

.

When Mozzie visit the next day, June has eaten all of eating Neal's jello.

.

Mozzie is not impressed.

.

:::

.

The fifth time Neal meet's June, he's almost thirty and is standing in a New York thrift store.

.

She has some of Byron's suits in her arms and a _knowing_ expression on her face.

Neal has never been so glad to see his Nanna in his life.

.

June takes Neal home, feds him and sends him to bed early.

.

In the morning...

.

Peter is not impressed.

.

:::

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Disclaimer: I have a cat and a room full of books. Almost everything else belongs to someone else. Recognisable characters, TV shows, movies, etc belong to their creators (in some cases otherwise known as god), producers, directors, etc.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Not Impressed.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Agent Burke?" June stepped away from the elevator, slightly out of breath, with a worried look on her face, "How is he? What happened?"

"Neal?" Peter tried to sound reassuring, a little surprised to be seeing her "He's not good, but... the doctors are doing what they ca–"

"Boss?" Diana interrupted, "Jones is still going through Neal's files, but he hasn't found a family member and Neal's doctor is getting a little desperate."

"Desperate?" June's voice shook, even as she straightened her shoulders and seemed to stand a little taller, "What do they need to know?"

Diana glanced at Peter. Peter shrugged.

"Mostly about any allergies," Diana looked at the list a nurse had given her, "But everything really, we don't have a lot of medical information for Neal, except what they found out at the prison."

"Pistachios and Penicillin." June whispered, mostly to herself.

"What about pistachios and Penicillin?" Peter asked.

"Neal's allergic to pistachios and Penicillin." She repeated a little louder, spotting a doctor lurking behind the FBI agents.

The doctor stepped forward. "Are you a family member?"

June stepped around the clueless agents, "I'm his grandmother's sister."

"I don't care if you're his uncle's third cousin, twice removed on his wife's sister-in-law's side. We're running a little short on people who can tell us anything relevant." The doctor took June's arm, leading her towards the ICU, "Now, Neal's having a reaction to a combination of substances..."

.

.

.

Peter is still not impressed…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The End.

.

.

.


End file.
